


Insatiable- Needy Loki and Stacy's Story

by starrynightfantasies



Series: In Clone Love and War [4]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki Laufeyson's clone, Needy Loki, Needy and Stacy's story, sex in a public place, sex under a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies





	1. Chapter 1

Loki just  _loved_ to tell that little story about how Needy Loki had clung to his legs after his creation, and Needy Loki absolutely  _hated_ hearing it over and over again. Yes, Needy Loki was frightened and a bit confused, but he had known Loki was injured- by the cloning process or something else, he did not know. He'd clung to Loki's legs because he just  _couldn't seem to let go._ There was an energy buzzing in his fingertips that was desperately trying to burst free, but Needy had no idea how to release it. Finally, Loki had pushed the clone away, and he'd gained his composure. Still, Loki thinks Needy is just, well... _needy_. And so does everyone else. 

It hadn't been easy being the "needy" one, but he supposed it wasn't easy being the "angry" one either, especially since  _he_ knew that the "angry" clone wasn't really angry. Needy Loki could feel other people's pain- sometimes it was emotional pain, and sometimes it was physical. The strange part about physical pain was that he always had the overpowering urge to  _touch_ them, but they almost never wanted to be touched. He felt his skin tingling, and he felt their aching, and he  _needed to fix it_. Thankfully, their cat always let him hold her when he was feeling that way. 

 

"...I don't know how I'm going to have time to take him. He needs his flea medicine, and possibly worm medicine, but I have this thing after school today. And the shelter closes before I could ever hope to make it back here to pick him up..."

April was talking to Loki in the kitchen, and Needy knew she was talking about their cat. He wondered why she didn't just ask  _him_ to take Mjolnir- the cat- to the shelter. After all, the cat was always hanging around him. 

Loki sighed. "I suppose you could ask one of the others to--" 

Needy Loki immediately stepped into the kitchen holding the cat in question. 

"I'll do it. She likes me. I  _swear_ I won't let you down." 

And that's how he met Stacy- the most wonderful woman he'd ever known. 

 

"Oh wow, what a beautiful cat! Did you carry um," she glanced under the cat's tail, " _him_ all the way here like that?" 

Stacy  _did_ think the cat was gorgeous, but the man carrying the cat was  _stunning_. She almost thought she was hallucinating from hunger. She hadn't eaten a bite since breakfast because of an injured Terrier that had come in earlier that afternoon, but that was how the job worked sometimes. She didn't mind. Helping the animals was far more important than food. 

"I did. He feels uncomfortable in those carriers, so I hold him instead," he smiled. 

 

The woman at the counter was enchanting, and Needy Loki felt somewhat intimidated by her. Not only was she incredibly knowledgeable, she was also very sweet and tender with their overgrown cat. And she kept smiling at Loki in a way that made his heart flutter uncomfortably. She had the prettiest red hair he'd ever seen, and her eyes were a stormy grey. She looked very young, but didn't  _act_ young, so Loki assumed she was probably just naturally beautiful. 

"And what does... _Mulneer_ need today?" 

Loki laughed. It wasn't the first time he'd heard the cat's name mispronounced, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He hadn't named the cat, but his creator  _had_. It had been a little jab at Thor.  _I named my pussy after your stupid hammer, brother_. Now April just called the cat "Meowlnir" because she thought it was funny. 

"Did I say that wrong?" She giggled, and Loki felt every nerve ending in his body light up. 

"Ah, well it's like- 'Mewl-neer,' but most of the time I just don't bother calling him. He either wants to be around people or he doesn't. No amount of name calling is going to change that." 

Stacy giggled again, and Loki smiled. He was thrilled that he'd made her laugh. 

"Well, that's just the way cats are. He seems to love you though. I've never seen a cat allow a human to carry them like this!" 

 _I'm not exactly human, but..._  

Loki smiled, and Stacy's knees felt like Jell-o. 

"So, what did you say he needed?" 

Loki felt like he'd been knocked in the head. He couldn't remember one damn thing April had told him, and he honestly didn't care. He really just wanted to get this woman to talk to him some more. 

"I-- " he stuttered, looking down at the cat. 

"He looks like he could use a flea pill," she muttered, picking through the cat's hair with the agile fingers of a professional. 

"Oh! Yes... that." 

"And we do recommend a worm medication during these warmer months," she continued. 

Loki closed his eyes and nodded, feeling like he'd lost his mind. How could he have let those two very simple things slip his mind so quickly? As soon as she looked back up at him, he knew. It was her.  _She_ had scrambled his brain and made him completely...

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"I'm fine, but my friend here needs some female advice," he nodded at Mjolnir. 

Stacy narrowed her eyes, but Loki continued. 

"You see, he wants to ask a beautiful woman for her name  _and_ possibly a walk...or lunch... or--" 

She interrupted. 

"My name is Stacy. I would love to go for a walk, or lunch, or... both," she smiled. 

 

Needy Loki waited for Stacy's shift to end, watching in fascination as she fed, treated, and loved every animal at the shelter. He found himself wishing he  _was_ one of the animals. She had cuddled rabbits, snuggled puppies, and made sure all of the reptiles were properly warmed. Loki was ready to run away with her, but they took a walk instead. First, they took Mjolnir home. Loki managed to sneak in the door, drop the cat off, and avoid being seen by anyone in the house. Stacy giggled as he tiptoed away from the door grinning like he'd done something far more mischievous than simply bringing the cat home safely. 

"You're cute," she declared. Loki almost died from pure happiness.  _Stacy thought he was cute._  

"I know we just left the shelter, but is there anywhere we can see more animals?"

Loki wondered if Stacy would mind seeing  _more_ animals after her long day at the shelter, but he also knew that she would be the one to ask if there was somewhere he could see the big cats. He loved the big cats. 

Stacy smiled. "There's a wild animal refuge just a few blocks from here. I would love to go with you! What kinds of animals do you like?"

"Well, I like the cats... the  _big_ cats." 

She laughed again and took his hand.

"Let's go see them." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy was immediately enamored by Needy Loki and his fascination with the  _big cats_. He didn't know the proper names for any of them, and she wasn't sure how he'd made it through school without having learned what a white tiger was, but she had the time of her life teaching him. He was so curious about the animals; so unafraid. She'd even had to warn him not to try to  _touch_ them. 

"No! Don't stick your  _hand_ in the cage, Loki!"

Stacy called out as Needy Loki tiptoed closer and closer to the bars with his hand outstretched as if he were approaching a deer instead of a dangerous predator. 

"Why not? Look how soft he is. He looks friendly, too," he smiled. 

Confused, she took his hand and pulled him away. 

"Where are you  _from_? I mean...did you not learn about these animals in school? He does _look_ friendly, but he'll  _eat you._ " 

Stacy almost laughed at the expression on Loki's face. His eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he looked like a child who had just found out that reindeer didn't really fly. She knew he was smart;  _brilliant_ , even. He'd memorized every one of the informational plaques outside the cages as he'd read them, and could tell her every word without stopping for air. He could name every one of the animals she'd taught him, and she'd only said their names  _once_. 

"Well, I... " he started, but didn't continue. The worried look in his eyes made her think she was asking too much from him at the moment. 

She touched his shoulder. "It's okay. You can tell me later, if you want." 

"I'm just afraid you won't believe me. Or worse, you'll be afraid of me..." 

Stacy stared at him for a moment wondering how she could possibly be afraid of him. He was the gentlest man she had ever met, and he didn't seem frightening at all. She didn't want to push him too hard- they'd only just met, after all, but she was extremely curious to know where he had come from. 

 

"You know, I saw a man who looked a lot like you a few days ago, but he didn't  _act_ like you. He brought a turtle into the shelter that had been hit by a car. We named him Rocky." 

Loki's face grew even whiter than usual, if that was possible, and Stacy knew she had hit a nerve. He looked at his feet for a moment before muttering something almost unintelligible. 

"He's my brother. Sort of." 

"What do you mean by  _sort of_? Are you half-brothers? Because you look  _exactly_ like." 

He sighed heavily before dropping the bomb. 

"We're clones." 

Stacy stopped walking to stare at him. "I'm sorry,  _what_?You mean twins, right?" 

Loki shook his head. "No, I mean  _clones_. There are six of us...and he's my brother.  _Sort of."_  

If it had been any other situation, Stacy knew she wouldn't have believed him, but given the fact that this man didn't even know what a tiger was, she actually  _did_ think he was telling her the truth. And she knew exactly why he thought she would be afraid. 

"Are you part of some government experiment? Because I don't want to know..." 

"No! No... they  _definitely_ don't need to know about us. And I shouldn't have told you. I just, well, I like you. You're the first person who has ever treated me like I matter. No one has ever wanted to just  _walk_ around talking with me before. I've had so much fun with you, Stacy. You're beautiful and sweet and you love animals just as I do... and--" 

Loki didn't finish because Stacy took a giant step toward him and grasped his hands. As she squeezed his hands, he pulled her close, kissing her the way he'd been dreaming about since the moment he'd walked into the shelter. Her lips parted and his tongue danced along her bottom lip, begging for access to her mouth. Stacy's little moan of pleasure told Loki that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

 

" _Loki_..." 

It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard as he pulled her under that huge oak tree in the park. He didn't expect to do anything other than kiss her there, but she began to tug at his shirt and suddenly his body was begging for her touch. 

It was warm and breezy, and her skin was so soft. Her lips worked their way down his neck before she pulled his shirt over his head. He found himself panting at the feel of her mouth on his throat, and when her hands went to his chest, he gasped in pleasure. His knees grew weak with every kiss, every touch, so he sat down in the grass, pulling her down with him. 

Before long, Stacy found herself sitting in Loki's lap, slowly rocking on his hips as he worked his big hands up her shirt. 

"Take it off," she whispered, realizing she no longer cared if anyone saw them. 

Loki slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her lacy bra, and immediately began to tease her nipples through the thin fabric. Stacy whimpered, pressing her breasts into his palms. 

"I want you..." she whispered. 

Loki kissed her deeply, pulling her close so she was flush with his body. 

"I'm yours." 

 

They made love under that tree, with the wind whipping around their naked bodies; their soft moans drown out by the sounds of the birds chirping and the leaves rustling. Loki couldn't get enough of Stacy's unexpectedly foul mouth as he thrust into her over and over again. Her irreverent and husky words-  _fuck me harder, Loki-_ made him crazy with lust. He obeyed her every command and watched as she touched her own nipples then begged her to touch his too. 

When she threw her head back and her body went rigid with pleasure, Loki could only hold himself back for a moment just to watch her. She was just  _so beautiful_. Then he fell over the edge with her, dropping his head to her shoulder and calling her name as if he'd known her forever. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to meet our newest resident?" Stacy asked as they walked toward the shelter. 

Needy Loki wanted to meet  _all_ of their residents. He had spent the last few days talking with Stacy about the shelter programs and all the animals they housed, and he wanted to be a part of it in any way he could. Of course, they hadn't spent all of their time  _talking_. A lot of their time had been spent in the shower, or the bedroom, or the floor...because they couldn't seem to make it all the way to the bedroom before literally tearing each other's clothes off. He couldn't quite believe that Stacy was as addicted to him as he was to her, but he couldn't get enough of her delicious body and her temporarily foul mouth. 

"Of  _course_ I do. I want to meet them all, my dove. Which one are you speaking of specifically?" 

Stacy laughed. "Rocky. You know, the turtle that your...brother brought?" 

"Oh, yes. My brother." 

They eyed each other and started to laugh. Stacy had told him how handsome she found him, and he wondered why she hadn't expressed interest in the other clone when he'd come to the shelter. His curiosity finally got the better of him. 

"He brought Rocky in before we met, correct?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

Stacy was looking at him curiously. 

"I just wondered... well, you said I was handsome, but we look exactly alike. Why didn't you try to talk to him?"

Stacy giggled. 

"Well, if you remember correctly, you used your cat to ask me out for a  _walk_ , and then we ended up having sex under a tree in the park. So it really wasn't  _me_ who initiated that little excursion. Besides,  _he_ isn't  _you_. You have completely different personalities. You're...well... I mean, of course you're  _gorgeous_ , but your personality is your most attractive trait." 

Loki smiled and blushed. He wasn't accustomed to blushing so much, but Stacy seemed to bring that out in him. He knew that he was different from the others; that they were all a bit different from each other, but he hadn't realized  _how_ different until now. He hadn't appreciated being a clone in the first place, and he felt as if he wasn't really a person- just a copy of someone else. 

"So you wouldn't have gone out with him?" 

Stacy thought for a moment. The other clone had been attractive, but there was something so tangible about  _this man_ that had made her like him right away. 

"No. I wouldn't have made time for him. You were worth making time for. The way you carried that cat, and the way you loved on him like he was just as important as you. It was so sweet, I liked you immediately." 

 

As they walked into the shelter, Loki kept thinking about how Stacy said she  _liked_ him. For some reason, it made him feel strangely sad. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but he didn't just  _like_ her. He was almost positive that he was falling in love with her. He just didn't know how to tell her. He didn't want to frighten this independent woman away by telling her he wanted to keep her. 

Stacy watched Loki smile in excitement when she gave him his guest badge. She signed them both in and asked him if he'd like to help her feed some of the animals. The way his eyes lit up, and the way he seemed to wriggle like a child at the mention of dogs and furry pets made her heart feel like it would explode in her chest. He was just so adorable. Adorable and sexy and  _perfect_. 

"Let's check on Rocky first. He was in pretty bad shape when your brother brought him in. Apparently some people like to see how many turtles they can hit in a day. It makes me sick!" 

Loki's face was a mask of sheer horror. 

"What?! You mean they did that on purpose?" 

Stacy nodded solemnly. "Yes, but he'll be fine. He's started to eat again, and he's walking around like normal." 

When they made it to the reptile house, Stacy unlatched the door and brought Needy inside. Lifting the turtle from his tank, she asked Loki if he wanted to hold Rocky. 

"Yes, of course." 

He held out his hands and gently took the turtle, but something strange started to happen and Stacy's heart began hammering in her chest. Loki's hands were  _glowing_. They were bright green. He looked up at her as if he needed answers she could not provide. Then, seconds later, yet another Loki stepped out from the shadows inside the reptile house. 

"It's alright... I'm here to help," he whispered, holding his hands up. 

Stacy's hands went to her mouth. 

 

As it turned out, that Loki was  _the Loki_. The original. The God of Mischief himself. Evidently, he'd been following them for days because he'd known  _her_ Loki was starting to develop his magic- magic she hadn't even known  _existed_. After explaining the situation to her and advising her on how to help him, Loki transformed himself into a very convincing and quite adorable snake, and slithered away. At that moment, Stacy realized she should have been fascinated by the god, but she wasn't. She was far more concerned with his clone who was mumbling nonsense as he recovered from using far too much energy at one time. She looked down at his face, ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed his forehead. 

"I...  _love_ you... my Stacy," he murmured. 

His speech was a bit slurred, but she knew that's what he'd said, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. 

_Was he worse off than she thought or did he mean that?_

"Gods I shouldn't...tell you that." 

_No...he knows what he's saying._

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

"No, you  _should!_ Loki, I love you too. I was so scared there was something horribly wrong with you."

Though he was still exhausted and weak, Loki pulled her into his arms and kissed her with every ounce of strength he had left. 

"Marry me, Stacy... then we can spend our entire lives together, healing and loving these creatures." 

 

Stacy thought about the offer  _the_ Loki had made her earlier; that he would make sure they had their own animal shelter so  _her_ Loki could heal the animals all he wanted without being seen. She thought of how much fun they could have if they adopted Roxy- the Terrier she'd fallen in love with. And she thought of how much he had already healed  _her_. 

"Yes!  _Yes_ , Loki." 

 

 

 


End file.
